And They Go Dancing
by Mallory McCreerian
Summary: This was previously my story The Locket but I got writer's block and then got a whole new idea so I've deleted my old story and am posting a new one. Inspired by the movie Captain America: The First Avenger and the chorus of the song Skin by Rascal Flatts. This is what I think would have happened if Steve would have showed up at the Stork Club when he and Peggy had planned.
1. New Fanfiction Story

**And They Go Dancing**

**Captain America Fan-fiction**

**Steve/Peggy One-shot**

This is a little story that I thought of when I was listening to a Rascal Flatts song called Skin (look it up, it's pretty great) and part of the chorus made me think of Steve and Peggy from Captain America. I'm am sorry for those of you who were reading my first Captain America story on here. I got some extreme writer's block and couldn't think of where I wanted to go with the story and then I came up with this idea and decided to use it to replace my old story. I hope you enjoy this.

_And she dreams she's dancing around and around without any cares and her very first love is holding her close and the soft wind is blowing her hair_

It was Saturday and Peggy was sitting in The Stork Club. Alone. It was 7:45 and in 15 minutes he'd be late. He had promised her that he'd be there.

"_Peggy, I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance." Steve had told her through the crackling of the radio._

"_Okay" she responded, her voice wavering a bit. "Saturday night at The Stork Club. Eight o'clock on the dot, don't you dare be late." She felt like she was going to break down right then and there, but she couldn't, she had to stay strong. For Steve._

"_You got it." He answered from the other side of the radio._

_Even with the confidence he'd tried to put behind the words he had spoken as the Hydra plane was plummeting towards the ice, she knew there was no guarantee that he's show up on time, if he showed up at all. She scolded herself knowing that she shouldn't be thinking like that, but when their radio connection was abruptly cut off all the tears she'd been holding in came flooding from her eyes. All she could do was hope and pray that Steve was alive._

It was now 7:53 and there was still no sign of Steve anywhere. Peggy's hope for his return was slowly fading away. She was scared. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she got up and walked herself to the bathroom to clean herself up so that she'd look her best when he finally showed up. As she looked at her reflection on the mirror Peggy noticed the softness and vulnerability in her eyes. She had always been the strong one, the one who didn't let men into her heart easily, but then Steve came along and swept her off of her feet. He was the only person who had been able to break through her walls, and the only person she'd ever really loved. It scared her how much feeling she could have for one person, feelings for a person she wasn't even sure was alive.

Once she was finished, she walked back out into the club. It was 7:58. Two minutes. In two minutes he'd be late and she'd be broken.

She sat down in a chair, staring at the clock, watching as the second hand ticked around and around. Her back was to the door so she didn't hear anyone come up behind her, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss? I'm supposed to be meeting a friend here at eight o'clock, have you seen a younger looking woman, brown hair and eyes?" said a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to her but she still didn't turn around.

"I might be able to help you if I knew the name of your friend." She fired back a little harsher than she intended.

"Peggy," he responded with no change in his voice. "Her name is Peggy."

Peggy whirled around in her seat and was looking directly into the bright blue eyes of the one and only, Steven Rogers. Before she even knew what she was doing she was out of her seat, arms wrapped tight around his neck in an embrace. "I thought you weren't going to show up." She muttered into the side of his neck.

She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. "I promised that I'd be here, there was no way I was going to go back on that promise." He grinned.

A smile glued itself to her lips. She had never been this happy in her life. That's when she heard the familiar melody of music.

"May I have this dance? I may not be very good though" Steve asked her as he extended his hand.

"Of course. And don't worry, I'll show you how." She beamed.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to step on your feet." And so they danced.

And danced. Making up for the lost time that they had.

"Peggy?" Steve whispered into her ear.

She was so content with just being here, in his arms, all she could muster up was a simple "Hmm?"

"I love you."

Her heart stopped. No one had ever said those words to her before, other than her family of course but they were all long gone. But now that didn't bother her as much because she had Steve, and he loved her. She looked up at him to see him smiling down at her nervously.

"I love you, too" she said, smiling back up at him.

Then he leaned down to kiss her and everything was blissfully perfect. Everything she could have ever dreamed of feeling was happening right here, right now with Steve Rogers as they continued.

_And they go dancing around and around without any cares and her very first true love is holding her close and for a moment she isn't scared_

Well that's all I've got folks. I know that it's kinda short but I might come back and edit it someday, but for now this is it. I really need to start working on my other stories that I've started but haven't posted so that hopefully you will read them too. Please go to my profile and vote in the poll I have posted about what fanfiction you'd like me to write for next or send me a PM or even if you want to leave a suggestion in a review that would be great to.

I love you awesome nerds!

-_Mallory_

**Peace, Love, Review!**


	2. Note

**So I really want to make my stories the best that they possibly can be for all of you lovely readers. I want to start of by apologizing to those of you who thought this was a new chapter, its not, but this is a very important note and I'd really appreciate it if you would read all the way to the end. I'll try to keep it brief so that you don't have to read too much.**

**Okay, so, I've been thinking about this for a while and I've finally come to the conclusion that I need a beta reader to help me with my stories. If you are a registered Beta or you know of one who might be interested please let me know. I'd prefer to have a Beta who has a fairly good background on the fandoms that I write for. I've been getting a lot of ideas lately for Pitch Perfect and Glee fics but I don't know where to go with them because I don't feel like they have enough detail. So, please, if you are interested in being a beta for me, send me a PM and I'll check out your profile and get back to you.**

**If you take a look at my profile it has a list of my favorite ships which may also help with establishing if you'd like to be my beta, I'm not requiring that you like every single one of the same ships that I do, but at least respect them enough to help me when I need it.**

**I really hope to hear from you soon and I hope that I'll be able to update my stories at some point, I've been experiencing some tough writer's block so if you have suggestions for any of my stories please PM me as well.**


End file.
